The Red Sting Of Fate (NaLu)
by mavisisntdead
Summary: Before you read this fan fiction this is part two of The Red Balloon fan fiction written by me, read that first and then come back. With Lucy's new view on life and her new plan to stay in this world will everything fall in place? Or will things just get worse? School AU. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Before you read this fan fiction this is part two of The Red Balloon fan fiction written by me, read that first and then come back.

**Summary:** With Lucy's new view on life and her new plan to stay in this world will everything fall in place? Or will things just get worse?

**Type:** School AU

**Ships:** Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

* * *

><p>"That's it" I finished speaking to her. she hadn't said anything during the time I spoke to her. she was being serious. she sat up straight and put her coffee mug on the table. it was only half finished. "I understand if you see me differently now" I began talking again. "but-" she cut me off by hugging me.<br>"Thank you" I hugged her back and smiled. I trusted Shiori. there was know doubt about it. She sat back in the sofa. "I know a guy" I turned to face her straight. "do you remember my friend Doan?" she asked. I nodded remembering him. he was my fathers boss, who was okay looking...I guess. "well as you know when I was younger I was really close to him. we had a friend call kotoko. Kotoko was going through a rough patch in her life and he helped her get through it. I'm sure he would help you" I thought on it. I hadn't met Kotoko before but I'm sure she is happy now.  
>"Alright" I agreed "but" I began again "please don't tell my father, I don't want to worry him" she nodded understanding. even if I had a complicated relationship, I didn't want him to worry to much about me.<p>

That night he came home late. Shiori had spoken to Doan and he agreed to meet me after school when ever I wanted. He said I just had to go to his cafe and he would sneak me through the back. I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. I felt the scratches on my arm. I made myself a promise "I would stop this" I whispered a loud. I took Michelle in my arms and hugged her. "I will stop it all".

The next day I got up and the weather was alright. it was cloudy but at least it wasn't raining. I got dressed and put my makeup on and headed down stairs. I grabbed a slice of toast and made myself a simple sandwich for lunch. "Lucy" Shiori came into the kitchen dressed smartly.  
>"Yes?" I asked putting the food in a bag.<br>"Remember after school" she winked at me. I nodded at her. she grabbed some toast as well and sat at the table. "anything interesting today?" she asked.  
>"Not really" I said taking another bite. "just explaining to people about yesterday, I'm sure I will be questioned" I sighed<br>"Hey!" she spoke up sharply "it's none of their business if you don't want to tell them" I smiled at her. she seamed happier than she did when I was in hospital. speaking about that my nose still slightly hurts. I thought it would of been worse but the pain killers are really helping.

I said goodbye to her and left the house. I headed down to the bus stop. I saw Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy there. I told Natsu last night to explain to them what happened so it would be easier for me to explain to people if they were helping. "hi" I greeted them.  
>"Hey Lucy!" Wendy warmly smiled at me.<br>"Hey Luce" Natsu joined in.  
>"Hi?" Gajeel awkwardly did as well.<br>"I can't be bothered with another lecture from the other schools teachers again today" Natsu sighed.  
>"Well you should just agree with them and not talk back" Wendy suggested.<br>"Exactly" I agreed. I felt much more like myself today. happy, cheerful, me. I wonder if they will like this me. the less depressing. the horn blasted and my confidence suddenly shrunk.

I could see people on the bus begin to talk. it stopped right in front of me and the doors opened. "get on" the bus driver instructed us. I nodded and hoped on the bus to find the usual faces _"Well here goes nothing"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're enjoying this story. Please tell me how you feel in the review section!**

**By the way sorry these are such short chapters, they will be getting longer!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

"Exactly" I agreed. I felt much more like myself today. happy, cheerful, me. I wonder if they will like this me. the less depressing. the horn blasted and my confidence suddenly shrunk.

I could see people on the bus begin to talk. it stopped right in front of me and the doors opened. "get on" the bus driver instructed us. I nodded and hoped on the bus to find the usual faces _"Well here goes nothing"_

* * *

><p>I saw Levy. she sat in a seat alone. I decided to join her. I got stares whilst I made my way down the bus. Loke sat across from her. he looked angry. I didn't stare for too long though. I caught eye contact with levy and smiled at her. "Hey Lu" she smiled back. I sat next to her and Natsu sat next to Loke. Gajeel sat by himself as did Wendy. the bus started moving again and people went back to their conversations. "so Lu" Levy began. "Want to-"<br>"Why didn't you do anything!" an outburst came from Loke. everyone turned and stared. He was angry at Natsu.  
>"Shut up Loke" Natsu sighed sitting back in his chair.<br>"NO" Loke stood up picking Natsu by his collar. "WHY DIDNT YOU DO ANYTHING?!"  
>"Natsu!" I gasped.<br>"OI!" the bus driver yelled down the bus crashing into our ears "keep it down!" we all sat down but Loke was still pissed off. Natsu stood up and moved next to Gajeel. I hope he doesn't get bothered.

We got off of the bus. Levy didn't speak again throughout the journey. Loke stormed off into the school. Natsu caught up to me and took my head. "everything will be fine" he whispered into my ear. I spotted Erza. She was yelling at a bunch of boys.  
>"CLEAR OFF!" she shouted<br>"We just want to ask her questions about yesterday!" one whined.  
>"She is my friend! Last time I checked she doesn't know you people!" Jellal ran over to her to accompany her.<br>"Stop bothering my girlfriend" he told them with a harsh tone. they all cleared off and Erza turned around. She saw me smiling at her.

"Lucy" she came over to us. Levy came off of the bus and came over as well. "Lucy, can we talk?" she asked pointing towards our friends. I nodded my head and they hurried me away leaving Natsu and Jellal behind. They all began hugging me. I had just walked in there and they began hugging me.  
>"It's okay Lucy" Mira said hugging me "you don't need to explain anything" she let me go and I smiled at her<br>"Thanks" I said. I thought I was going to start crying.

All day I got weird looks and I heard name callings but Erza stuck to my side no matter what. It was the end of the day and I was in the girls bathroom. I had decided to go and meet Doan. I looked in the mirror. I didn't have any expression I just looked. "let's do this" I said smiling.  
>"Lucy?" I spun around to see Lisanna at the door.<br>"Lisanna" I said surprised.  
>"Lucy, I was wondering if, if you are still thinking about that place to help...us" I remembered that time I found out what Lisanna was doing to herself. "I have been going for a couple of weeks now and I feel weird there. so I was wondering if-"<br>"Yes, every Thursday right?" I asked  
>"Really?"<br>"Of course"  
>"Thanks Lucy I will see you tomorrow!" she smiled at me and ran out. there was no turning back now.<p>

Erza's friend Millianna walked with me to the cafe. she has to walk through town to get home anyway. I waited at the back door for him. my dad was inside so we had to be careful. I texted him "I'm here" and it sent. the door instantly opened and I was pulled in by an unknown arm. I was rushed into a small room. it was dark. I couldn't see anything. "hello?" I spoke up  
>"Shh!" a voice instructed me to be quiet. we waited for a couple of minutes then they turned the lights on. He looked the same. The same handsome gay guy I met not long ago.<br>"Hi Doan" I greeted him  
>"Hi Lucy"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter on this second course of NaLu!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

"Shh!" a voice instructed me to be quiet. we waited for a couple of minutes then they turned the lights on. He looked the same. The same handsome gay guy I met not long ago.  
>"Hi Doan" I greeted him<br>"Hi Lucy"

* * *

><p>"So Lucy" he sat behind a desk. from what I could tell we were in an office. "Shiori has told me, as you know, about your situation" I sat in a chair across from him. his desk was covered in paper work.<br>"Yes" I mumbled trying not to look in his eyes.  
>"Lucy it's okay" he leaned forward of the table. I found a place for my eyes to rest, his hands. they were big. bigger than Natsu's. I wonder if natsu's hands will get bigger. "look at me Lucy" my eyes followed his arm up and I stared at shoulder. "not there Lucy, my face" my eyes dashed to his face. he was so close to me. I blushed. I don't like him. he is just handsome. a handsome gay guy. a handsome gay guy who is going to help me.<br>"Yes?" I asked staring at him.  
>"Would you like to talk me through how your feeling at first"<br>"Strange" came out of my mouth.  
>"Strange?" he questioned me.<br>"This office is different than I was expecting."  
>"Different?"<br>"Yes, the front is like a fairy tale, since it's your place I thought the design would be carried straight through"  
>"Really? well Alice in wonderland was my favourite story as a child. it was be too much money to carry it on back here." He sat back again and looked at me "doesn't what you just said make you think of anything?" I shook my head not understanding. "I know this is the last thing someone wants to hear, someone who is in your situation, but your very pretty, people would expect you too be like that straight through; a pretty blonde girl. however you're not. you're much better than that. did your friends question you at school today?"<br>"No they told me if I wanted to talk to then about it I can or if I don't I don't have to, but they're always there for me" I quoted.  
>"Really, well I think it's about time to get the facts going" he reached under his desk and pulled a note book out from a drawer. it was brand new. he opened it and took a pen from his pile. he had cleared a small place on his desk for a place to write. "sorry about the mess, money troubles, not important, everything is fine anyways, your father is a great chef, I wish I could cook more" he said his thoughts aloud without realizing. "ignore that. so Lucy, how did this start" I took a deep breath and began. "it started when I was younger..."<p>

We were standing outside. my dad would be finishing work soon. "I feel as I we have completed a lot today" Doan told me smiling holding on to his note book. I agreed to him. he was a really nice guy. I would love to meet Shiori's brother. Maybe one day I can meet her family. "see you next week" I waved at him as I walked away. I got back onto the Main Street and headed home.

It was getting darker earlier. "Christmas" I murmured. my first Christmas here. my first without mother. Halloween is also coming up. mother also did that with always used to pretend to go trick or treating. since we lived in a mansion there wasn't any houses surrounding. my mother would get the servants to pretend with us. she was always so kind to them. the day before she would help them make fake cardboard houses, and sweets, and find funny things. Then on Halloween I would go to the houses and play trick or treat. I had been everything from a puppy to a zombie princess. I wonder if natsu and that throw any parties or go out? Christmas will also be different. my father would make a showing but he would never participate. he always sat in a corner. I never knew why but I always thought he looked sad. it isn't important anyway.

I arrived at the house before my father did, luckily. Shiori asked me about Doan. "was he annoying? did he say anything to hurt you? I swear when i get my hands on him I'll-"  
>"It was fine, he was great" Shiori smiled at me. her phone began ringing. she squealed and hid behind me.<br>"Who is it?" she asked pushing me to see. I went over to the phone and picked it up. I answered it  
>"hello?"<br>"Shiori? your voice has changed?"  
>"no this is Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia."<br>"Eh?" there was a moment of silence when the woman on the phone shouted "OH JUDE'S KID!" she laughed. "where Shiori?" I looked at Shiori who was shaking her head  
>"She just went out, there was no milk in the house"<br>"Really! too bad"  
>"Who is this"<br>"Oh my names Hanako, I'm Shiori's sister"  
>"Sister? I knew she had a brother but not a sister" I looked at her. she shrugged her shoulders and I continued "can I give her a message?"<br>"Yes! thanks Lucy, ehm, well tell her, me mum dad and Yuu will be arriving in two days, oh and my Jiro is now coming, anyway I have to go now, tell her and bye!" she hung up. I looked at Shiori who was in a state of shock.  
>"Yuu? Jiro?" I asked.<br>"Yuu is my brother" she slowly came back to life. "he is Doan's boyfriend thing" she shook her head "he is different from Doan. he is quiet and gentleman like. he is fun though but Jiro..."  
>"Your sisters boyfri-"<br>"Husband" Shiori corrected me. "he was my ex"  
>"What?!" I shouted in shock.<br>"I told him I never wanted to see him again and then he went after my sister."  
>"I thought you only ever dated Doan, for that short while, before he came out."<br>"Seems my exes like my siblings" she sat on the couch. "I told her! god dammit!" she cursed "fuck" silently to herself. I could hear her though.

The front door opened. father came in. "I'm ho-" he came into the living room. he saw Shiroi. "what happened?!" he shouted at me.  
>"I'm confused my self" I spoke up.<br>"They are coming" she told him "and she is bringing Jiro" Father looked worried and sat next to her. I hadn't spoken to father since the incident of my nose. it wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be.  
>"So it will be me and you, your mother and father, Yuu and Doan, Hanako and Jiro and Lucy and-" he realised I hadn't had anyone.<br>"Natsu" Shiori spoke up  
>"I don't like him, how about my co-workers son who I mentioned before?" he suggest I looked disgusted at the thought of it.<br>"No" Shiori spoke back at him "this needs to go perfect, it needs to be Natsu, someone who Lucy loves"  
>"But-"<br>"He has a bad picture of you right now, maybe if you get to know him it will work out better for both of you."  
>"Alright then" he gave in!? my father gave in!? this is new. Shiori looked at my nose<br>"The doctor called and said tomorrow after school I've to take you up and get that checked on" I nodded at her.

"Well what's for dinner then?" asked father.  
>"Oh no! I forgot to put it on!" shiroi sighed.<br>"How about I cook?" asked father  
>"You?" I blurted out getting a look from him.<br>"Yes you haven't tried it yet right? I do work in a restaurant you know."  
>"Well get to it then." shiroi shooed him away. they left me alone.<p>

I got a reply from Natsu ten minutes later. "is your father sure?" I looked at the door where he left to go and cook. a smell of food came through like a hurricane. I replied  
>"Sure, so I will see you tomorrow? oh and I'm not getting the bus home Shiori is taking me to get my nose checked" I pressed send and sat back again. Shiori came into the living room. she wore a white blouse and black shorts. "what you doing?" I asked.<br>"Well I want to look casual but not too casual so I'm trying outfits on, what do you think?"  
>"I think your sister isn't coming for a couple of days"<br>"Come on I'm worried" I looked at her and shook my head.  
>"Jeans would do better" she kissed my cheek and ran upstairs again. my phone buzzed and I went over to it<br>"He better watch out! I might have to punch him in the nose!" I laughed at him.  
>"Shut up you idiot he is going to hate you more" I joked and sent it.<br>"DINNERS READY" my father shouted.

I walked into the kitchen not knowing what to expect. laid out was a traditional Japanese meal. from the rice to everything else it looked delicious. "my my you went all out!" Shiori came back in wearing a skirt and vest top.  
>"I did now let's eat" we all sat at the table and said "thanks for the meal" and dug in. it tasted so nice! I never imagined my father could cook. once we finished I helped clean up. I picked up the bowl and as I walked past him I whispered<br>"Thanks" to myself. I could of swore I caught him smiling but he remained straight faced.

That night I simply went straight to bed. I spent a while texting Natsu. "Did you see Mr Albert's wig? it was so obvious"  
>"Natsu, he is a new teacher give him a break"<br>"But every time he moved it moved haha!"  
>"Anyway have you made any new friends?"<br>"Not really? that sting kid seams to piss me off somehow, but at the same time I like him, you get what I mean?"  
>"Yeah right, I need to get some shut eye see you tomorrow"<br>"Luce" he texted me.  
>"What?" I replied<br>"I love you you know that don't you" I blushed at the text and replied  
>"Of course, idiot! night!" I switched it off and jumped under my sheets. I was still blushing but that night I felt at ease.<p>

"What took you so long?" asked Natsu as I came running towards them.  
>"Sorry I slept in" I stopped in front of them out of breath. I noticed on Natsu's cheek there was a scratch. "what's that?" I pointed at it.<br>"Ah, me and happy are having a fight" the cat? I stared at him waiting for him to explain but Gajeel spoke up with  
>"The idiot was arguing with it for hours."<br>"Well he are my food which I had preserved for last night!" Natsu complained. Wendy and I laughed at him. "anyway Lucy, what's this thing with your dad?" Natsu must of explained the whole Shiori business thing.  
>"Shiori's having trouble with her sister and so she wants to make sure everything is perfect which is why Natsu is coming"<br>"Am I perfect" he became smug in an instant.  
>"No you idiot" I seem to be calling him that more often now. "what I meant was she wants me to have someone and it was either you or that guy my father mentioned before"<br>"Who?" asked Wendy. Natsu and I both froze  
>"Ehm...no one not important" we spotted the bus. Wendy and Gajeel stood in front of us. Natsu stood next to me. He turned to me and kissed my cheek making me turn red he whispered<br>"I love you" in my ear. I hid my face and he began laughing at me. I love him so much. My life is going down the correct path now.

At school Erza was really busy. She was surrounded by other pupil council members. being the president is a lot of pressure but she always seems to enjoy herself. " I'm not going to be able to see her alone for a while" I looked to my left and saw Jellal.  
>"Well she does work hard" I added. I haven't ever spoke to him by myself before.<br>"JELLAL!" I heard someone shout. we turned around to see Millianna.  
>"Eh Millianna" they hadn't seen each other in a long time. she came over to us waving at me.<br>"So I hear you and Erza are a thing." I could see him blush "Cute!" she made a cat like noise and hand gestures. "anyway I'm really impressed she is the prez" we looked over at Erza who was on a ladder pinning up a poster.  
>"suits her though." he added.<p>

"Lucy!" I turned around again and noticed Mavis running up to me.  
>"What is it Mavis?" I asked and she came up to me.<br>"Have you seen Laxus?" she asked. I remembered he was one of Natsu's friends.  
>"No, why?"<br>"See I thought he was still away but I was informed by Mira he has been back for a while"  
>"You know Laxus?" asked Jellal.<br>"Yes, he is like a brother to me. You see my mother is the owner of this school-"  
>"Wait I thought the mayor owned this school?" asked Millianna "all schools in fact"<br>"Oh yeah, oops, I meant she is the mayor" we all gasped in shock."now let me continue. Laxus's grand father the head master-"  
>"EH?!" I yelled alone. Jellal and Millianna stared at me. "what?" I asked<br>"Didn't you know that" Jellal asked.  
>"No!?" I exclaimed<br>"Anyway because of this I have known him for quite a while but then he got himself in trouble and disappeared." Mavis sighed.  
>"Mavis?" Laxus suddenly appeared.<br>"LAXUS!" she squealed. what good timing? she ran over to him and jumped up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me your back?!" she complained.  
>"The other seniors said you moved school." she seemed shocked<br>"Not important! anyway let's go and see Mira!" she took his arm and began dragging him away I forgot Mira was also a senior. Our classes are weird.

At break I ran into Juvia. she seemed upset. "What's wrong Juvia?" I asked  
>"Juvia is troubled" she sighed.<br>"With what?"  
>"Lyon won't leave Juvia alone and so Juvia rarely gets to speak to Gray-sama"<br>"ah Lyon still doing that"  
>"Juvia needs your help!" she pleaded.<br>"What if you and Gray go on a date after school where Lyon can't get you?" I suggested  
>"A date?" she blushed<br>"How long have you two been going out?"  
>"Juvia and Gray-sama have been dating for 6 months now but we were both too nervous to go on a date."<br>"So in 6 months you have never-"  
>"Nope, Juvia and Gray-sama just tell people that otherwise girls will begin going after Gray-sama again" I was confused "Gray-sama was like the prince of the school, he got confessed to nearly every day. when Juvia's school got closed down Juvia came here with Gajeel. Juvia fell in love with Gray-sama. over time Juvia began to become friends with him. however Juvia told him many times that Juvia loved him. Juvia eventually gave up as Juvia felt Juvia was being annoying. something happened though. Gray-sama came to Juvia one day after school and asked why Juvia wasn't speaking as much to him. Juvia explained why but he seemed pissed about it. He kissed Juvia and told Juvia that he missed it so much. then Juvia and Gray-sama ended up dating" she told me. I felt all warm after hearing that. "so you think a date is right?" I nodded "alright Juvia shall try, thank you Lucy!" she waved goodbye too me leaving me alone. the bell rang and I headed to class.<p>

My teacher, Mr Marco, began talking. "So, this unit we will be writing imaginative stories. you will be given a plain piece of paper and began mind mapping out your ideas. I want to read a story that I will love. no pressure but the one who writes the best story won't have any homework for the next two months." the class cheered and he began handing out the sheets.  
>"what are you writing about?" Natsu asked me. we changed seats, again.<br>"Not sure yet" I loved writing. I let my emotions out through it. I had a million ideas I just didn't know which one to choose.  
>"I'm writing about a hero who saves a damsel from a dragon!" he exclaimed like a little boy.<br>"You do like your dragons" I teased him. magic did sound interesting though. I wonder what I will write about.

After school I saw a crowd of people at the gate entrance. "hello pretty lady!" I heard wolf whistles.  
>"Please let me through" I heard a familiar voice.<br>"Want to grab something to eat?"  
>"No I have a boyfriend"<br>"That doesn't matter"  
>"It does to me!"<br>"SHIORI!" I realised it was her. the guys spread a part to reveal Shiori. she wore a summery dress. it was going to get cold soon so I guess she is making the most of it. she had sun glasses on and a high pony tail and was wearing matching heels.  
>"Ah Lucy!" she ran over to me. "looking smart as usual." She noticed people coming up behind me and I turned to see Mira, Jenny, Cana and Juvia.<br>"Lucy! Juvia took your advice and Gray-sama and Juvia are going out tonight!" she exclaimed.  
>"I don't mean to be rude but who is this?" asked Jenny.<br>"Ah this is Shiroi Lucy's dads partner" Mira explained, I forgot she had met her before.  
>"Hello again" Shiori greeted them. "Lucy we should get going, the taxi is around the corner so let's go okay?"<br>"Sure, Jenny tell Natsu I will text him later" she nodded and we ran off together


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and followings. I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

"I don't mean to be rude but who is this?" asked Jenny.  
>"Ah this is Shiroi Lucy's dads partner" Mira explained, I forgot she had met her before.<br>"Hello again" Shiori greeted them. "Lucy we should get going, the taxi is around the corner so let's go okay?"  
>"Sure, Jenny tell Natsu I will text him later" she nodded and we ran off together<p>

* * *

><p>We were back home and Shiori had the oven on. She had ready meals for us as she was too tired to cook, I was fine with it. Father was still at work. My phone began buzzing. It was Levy. "Hello?" I answered it<br>"Oh hi Lu-chan sorry for disturbing you but it is Juvia" Juvia? I wondered.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.<br>"Well tonight is her date with Gray and she is freaking out listen" What I heard was Juvia crying in the back ground mumbling something like  
>"Gray-sama, Marriage, children, Gray-sama"<br>"Want me to come over?" I asked.  
>"Please I called Erza as well she said she will be able to come"<br>"Okay text me Juvia's address and I will make my way over"  
>"Okay bye Lu-chan" I hung up.<p>

I went into the kitchen where Shiori was cleaning up. "Eh, Shiori?" I spoke up. "My friend is having her first date tonight and is asking for help, like she is really freaking out, so I was wondering if-"  
>"Of course Lucy" She smiled at me. "I want to watch the soaps anyway and I know that bores you" She and I laughed together. "I will leave dinner in the microwave for when you get home." I ran over to her and hugged her.<br>"Alright" I ran up stairs and quickly changed into a plain pair of jeans and a old t-shirt which had one of those cheesy slogans in it, I think it was Shiori's. It read: "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" as had a cartoon doodle of a dinosaur. It was baggy but I was only going out to see the girls. I left my hair down and grabbed my phone and keys, oh and my converse. I left the house shouting "BYE!" and running outside. It wasn't cold.

I arrived at Juvia's apartment building. It was massive for a town. I headed inside and it was very posh. I pushed the lift button and the doors opened. Inside there was buttons up to number 15. I read levy's text "Floor 15, room 1506"When I got to that level I knocked on her door. Levy answered it. "Lu-" She looked At what I was wearing and then continued "chan..."  
>"I'm just here with you guys so it doesn't matter" I walked inside.<p>

I spotted Erza. She was hugging Juvia who was crying."Ah Lucy is here" She told Juvia smiling at me.  
>"Hey Juvia" She looked at me, her make up was all over Erza's shirt. Erza wore a shirt and a black pencil skirt, she looked smart.<br>"I was at a job interview" she explained. Juvia was just in Pjs but Levy was in a yellow vest top with a baggy blue crop vest top on too and wore denim shorts. I felt like the odd one out. Juvia let go of Erza and wiped her eyes.  
>"I need help" She sighed.<br>"What can we help you with?" I asked.  
>"The date is at 6 so about one hour and a half away" She began telling us. "I was getting ready straight after school but I began to have a panic attack and my parents are away on a business trip, I called Levy because I knew she was in town at the opticians "<br>"You wear glasses?" I asked.  
>"yes I wear contacts most of the time though" she answered me.<p>

Juvia had laid out three outfits. One was the same colour of blue as her hair. it was a dress. It was simple with no selves. There was a black belt to go with it and black heels. The next was a play suit. it was a different shade of blue. It had t-shirt like selves and down the centre of the front was a wide white line. It was paired up with a pair of black heeled boots. The final was a lilac dress. it has cute little ruffles at the bottom of the hemline. It also had ruffles in the chest area, She had matching heals to go with it.

"Where is it going to be?" Asked Erza.  
>"At that new restaurant not far from here" She told us. To be honest I didn't know what I was doing, Natsu and I hadn't been on our first date, and as far as I knew Levy has never had a boyfriend. Erza was the only one with knowledge. I have watched many movies but I'm never too sure.<br>"The third one looks good for that type of place" Erza pointed at the lilac dress.  
>"Try it on!" I insisted. She began unchanging. We turned our backs - We are girls but it's just awkward to watch someone unchanged alone.<br>"I'm done" She told us. we turned around and I fell in love. She was so pretty even with he hair plainly in a messy bun it was adorable.  
>"WAA!" Erza hugged her "You too cute for that idiot Gray!" She squeezed her. Juvia was having trouble breathing so I said<br>"Erza you might crease the dress!"  
>"You are right" She let go.<p>

"What about my hair and make-up?!" she began panicking again.  
>"I will do it" I spoke up.<br>"Really?!" she was ecstatic.  
>"sure I do mine all the time so I'm used to it." we all laughed an she sat down in front of the mirror.<p>

"tada!" I presented Juvia's new hairstyle. I had curled it, I know simple but it turned out really good! Her make-up was on point as well. I gave her blue eye shadow and a light lilac lipgloss. She was so pretty!  
>"Perfect!" Squealed Levy. erza went on her phone and smiled at it laughing to herself.<br>"Erza?" I asked. She looked at us and said  
>"It's time for Juvia to go" She ran and got her heels. Juvia slipped them on and fixed her dress."Shall we?" erza was acting like a gentleman giving Juvia her arm to help her walk in her heels.<br>"Haha, thanks Erza" She linked her arm. "Levy grab my purse and phone" Juvia instructed. Levy obeyed and fetched it. "Let's go on my date!"

We left Juvia at the entrance and were hiding behind a bush. She stood so elegantly. "There he comes!" Levy spotted Gray. He wore a pair of dressy trousers and a shirt but his tie was loose at his collar.  
>"This place is so formal" I noticed the other people inside. We were watching them by the way, we wanted to make sure Juvia was safe and okay.<br>"Wow.." Gray said looking at her blushing.  
>"Y-You too" She stuttered, cute. They linked arms and headed inside. We sighed with relief.<br>"What are you guys doing here?" Asked a familiar voice. We quickly turned around to see Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal.  
>"Eh!" We shrieked.<p>

I just sat there looking at him. I was such a mess. I began to feel the hairs on my head with out touching them. It felt messy. No make-up, no cover-up, nothing. I may of as well been naked! "Oh hi guys" Erza stood up fixing her skirt. The three boys noticed it and looked weirdly at her.  
>"Erza?" asked Jellal confused.<br>"I was at a job interview, you have to look smart, you know" Jellal nodded not saying anymore when Natsu noticed me and the way I was dressed. Jellal and Gajeel stared at me as well.  
>"Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs exists right?" Natsu read it aloud.<br>"look I was rushing out and I shoved on the first things I found, it's not mine it's Shiori's , anyway i-" Natsu made me stop talking by laying a kiss on me. I was so surprised I was still kid sentence. I kissed him back. It was magical until...  
>"GO LUCY!" levy cheered. we both froze realising who was around us. we broke a part, both as red as each other.<br>"W-What, What was that for?" I stuttered blushing like an idiot.  
>"Your shirt" He point at it staggering to stand up.<br>"Cute!" Erza exclaimed. We were all laughing when Levy told us off.

"shh guys! We are outside a fancy restaurant where Juvia and Gray are sitting inside!" she turned to Gajeel and asked him "Why are you here anyway?" Gajeel patted her on the head and replied  
>"Gehihihi, we were helping Elsa as he didn't know what to do" Elsa? I thought.<br>"who?" Asked Levy  
>"I meant Gray, you know how he was all cool like ice, it has just stuck with me I guess"<br>"same here" Natsu burst out laughing.  
>"we should probably get going" Erza said closing her phone which she had been looking at.<br>"your right, I will walk you home" Jellal said taking her hand.  
>"I will take Luce home" Natsu took my hand making me go all red again.<br>"Gajeel take Levy home" Erza insisted.  
>"why?" Asked Gajeel. I could see a slight blush on Levy's cheeks. it made me suspicious.<br>"because she is a frail young girl who is walking home alone at night. She lives near your house anyway ok?" Erza had scary but caring glare in her eyes.  
>"find come on Levy" He began to pull Levy by the wrist when she huffed<br>"I'm not a child you don't need to pull me!" I giggled watching the two walk away.  
>"see ya around Natsu, Lucy" Jellal waved at us leaving us alone.<br>"Bye!" I waved back.  
>"come on Luce, let's go" Natsu said starting to pull my hand.<br>"I'm coming I'm coming" I laughing walking faster to be by his side. my personality is shining through those dark shadows I had. maybe things won't be as bad anymore...just maybe...

we arrived at my house and the front living room light was on but the curtains were closed. It had gotten darker amd was getting darker faster now as we move into winter. Natsu took me to the gate and stopped. "say Luce, tomorrow after school are you going to that thing?" Asked Natsu. He meant Doan but tomorrow was the thing with Lisanna.  
>"no it's a different thing tomorrow, it's a Thing run by the school" I explained.<br>"can I meet you after it?" He asked. He just wanted to be there for me but I didn't want to tell him about Lisanna, that was her business.  
>"sure I will text you" I needed to tell Lisanna about it. he kissed my cheek and said goodbye to me. I waved him off and ran inside. my heart was pounding in my chest. I thought it was going to burst.<p>

"Lucy are you back?" Shiori called from the living room.  
>"yes I am" I took my shoes off and went into the living space. inside she was on the couch cuddling up with my father. he had fallen asleep and she as next to him, her head on his chest. the soaps were still on the television. I smiled at her letting her know I was okay.<br>"your dinner is in the microwave still" She whispered so she didn't wake him. I nodded and left them alone.

As I was waiting I began to think of my father. he looked peaceful. he was so calm and quiet. it made me think he looked normal. like a normal human being. the microwave pinged and I took my food out. he was almost like a normal father. falling asleep after a long day of working just so that we can have food on our plates or a roof over our heads. I sat down and began to eat. his hair was messed up as well. he had always gelled and combed it back. it made me wonder if there was more about him I didn't know. more normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAS! Another chapter! **

**By the way thanks for the reviews :3 i'm enjoying reading your views and criticism**

**I do take both well so yeah thanks :)**

**Anyways enjoy another storm of NaLu!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

As I was waiting I began to think of my father. he looked peaceful. he was so calm and quiet. it made me think he looked normal. like a normal human being. the microwave pinged and I took my food out. he was almost like a normal father. falling asleep after a long day of working just so that we can have food on our plates or a roof over our heads. I sat down and began to eat. his hair was messed up as well. he had always gelled and combed it back. it made me wonder if there was more about him I didn't know. more normal.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Shiori's siblings arrived in town. Shiori had told me that they would arrive at 12, I was at school so by the time I would of gotten home they'd be there. She had also told me that I needed to bring Natsu with me and that she had contacted his parents. She was panicking even though every thing was ready. "Calm down" I said putting my sandwich into a bag. She counted to 10 and smiled at me.<br>"I'm alright, don't worry" which obviously made me worry.  
>"I got to go but it will be fine alright" I picked up the bag and hugged her goodbye. "Remember I will be back slightly late though" Shiori nodded.<p>

At school I sat with the girls again. For some reason Mira seemed happier than usual. "whats up?" Asked Erza.  
>"You guys!" She cheered<br>"What?" I asked. Suddenly she took a scrapbook out of her bag.  
>"Here!" She opened it. inside there was pictures of us. me and Natsu, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy!?<br>"The heck!" We all shouted.  
>"I totally ship you guys!" She cheered.<br>"G-Ga-Gajeel and I don't date" Levy blushed  
>"Well you will, eventually!" Mira insisted. Juvia walked up to us and noticed it<br>"GRAY-SAMA AND JUVIA" she had hearts in her eyes.

Before Juvia and Gray dated I heard that Juvia was obsessed with Gray. "See Juvia gets it." Mira cheered.  
>"What's this?" I felt a familiar arm around me. I turned to see Natsu. The rest of the guys were following him.<br>"Say Natsu are you and Lucy going to have 30 babies or what?!" Mira shouted out making both of us blush.  
>"What?!" I shouted at her. The others laughed at us. Jellal, Gray and Gajeel went over to the book.<br>"Why are we in this?" They asked looking at it.  
>"It's couples" Mira said. Gajeel noticed him and Levy's picture. He blushed as did Levy<br>"We're not dating" he said  
>"EVENTUALLY" Mira repeated herself.<p>

As they all laughed I turned and noticed Laxus. That gave me a idea to get her back. "Oi Laxus!" Natsu shouted at him making him come over.  
>"What?" He asked. There was silence as he came over.<br>"LAXUS!" Freed cheered.  
>Out of our friend group: Laxus, freed, Mira, elfman, evergreen, bixlow, Cana and Mavis are seniors and this is their last year.<br>"What did you want?" He asked again. I turned back to Mira and said  
>"When are you and Mira having kids?" Mira blushed and I turned back to Laxus noticing his blush.<br>"What are you talking about"  
>"Never mind" we all laughed again. It's been a lot of fun recently.<p>

It was lunch (nothing happened in class) I was sitting with a different group than usual. Erza and Levy had some work to do. I sat with Natsu and his two new friends called Sting and Rouge.I also sat with Laxus who had become close with Mavis. There was also Gray and Juvia at the table as well. "So your Natsu's girlfriend?" Asked Sting. I nodded and he smiled "nice one Natsu" Natsu gave him a look making him quiet down. We were older than then as well so for fun they called me Lucy-Senpai when I arrived. Bixlow joined us with Freed.  
>"Hey guys" Laxus greeted them.<p>

"Hi Laxus hi...Mavis?" He noticed Mavis clinging to him. Mavis and Laxus's families were actually very close so they knew each other.  
>"Oi Laxus what you eating" she asked<br>"Pasta" he sighed  
>"Looks good...can I?"<br>"no" he cut her off.  
>"laxus!" She pleaded.<br>"Gah!" He have her his fork and she took a bite. Mavis was so cute. Freed sat down but bixlow remained standing.  
>"Cut it out Mavis!" Laxus continued to complain.<br>"But your gramps said you had to look out for me" she teased him. It was funny watching them.

I suddenly noticed Gray and Juvia were being quite awkward. It reminded me of their date so I asked them  
>"how was it last night" both of them blushed and Juvia managed to say<br>"G-Good" she smiled at me as if to say thank you  
>"Yeah it was a really nice meal"<br>"Whatever ice boy" Natsu huffed at him boasting.  
>"Well we did hear a lot of noise from outside and saw two little love birds making out." We both turned red remembering<br>"We weren't making out!" I said turning redder by the minute.  
>"What ever you say pri-"<p>

"KYAA!" We all heard a familiar scream.

We turned to see that Lisanna had walked into Bixslow knocked him down had thrown her tray in the air and had fallen on top of him as the food landed on them both. HOW DID WE MISS THAT?!. "Lisanna!" I ran to help her up. They were covered in pasta. "you okay?" I asked helping pick bits out of her hair. "It's fine just a little hot." She wiped some of it off.  
>"Thanks for helping me!" Bixlow complained standing up. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to Lisanna.<br>"Want to go to the nurses office?" I asked not sure what to do. She nodded her head when Bixlow stopped me.  
>"I will take her"<br>"Why?" I asked  
>"Because I'm going there anyway" I sighed giving in and handed Lisanna to him. As they walked away Natsu came up to me and patted me on the back.<br>"When were you so chummy" he teased.  
>"We just got better okay?" I shoved him off. I was being more me and I liked it.<p>

As the final bell rang I went to Lisanna's class, which was chemistry, and waited on her. She wasn't burnt and seemed fine. She was happy when she saw me as well. "Lucy!" She waved at me"You ready?" She asked taking my hand.  
>"Sure but there's one thing" I began. She looked at me waiting to tell her "Natsu is picking me up after school and he doesn't know anything about you" I explained<br>"Well don't worry I will sneak away!" She smiled at me. Who would think she is my love rival? Really?

The session consisted of introducing myself and talking about myself. There wasn't many there. It was me, Lisanna, a guy called Rowen, another called Josh and a girl called Hala. Then there was the teacher Mrs Kong. She was going to "take us to the other side of our tragic mislead on out path to life".At the end of it I made Lisanna stay behind so I could get Natsu away from the building.  
>"hey Natsu" I said running up to him.<br>"Hey Luce, you good?" I nodded him and tried to push him in the direction of the pavement to walk home. "What's the rush?" He asked  
>"Nothing just I don't want Shiori to wait long" I slightly lied.<br>"Alright" he took my hand "let's go". I took it and we left the school leaving Lisanna to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know in the next upcoming chapters there will be a few OC's. Because of this, in the next chapter I will have a short piece about them in the authors note section before the actual chapter itself. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>previously<p>

home. "What's the rush?" He asked  
>"Nothing just I don't want Shiori to wait long" I slightly lied.<br>"Alright" he took my hand "let's go". I took it and we left the school leaving Lisanna to escape.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the door I could hear them already. Her sister was being really loud. "you ready Luce?" Asked Natsu taking my hand. I nodded at him and opened up the door. The unlocking sound made the house quieten down. We both took our shoes off and headed into the living room. Inside I saw everyone. Doan and Yuu sat together. Doan wore his casual beanie, base ball tee and black jeans. Yuu was also alright looking he had messy blonde hair, a buttoned up short sleeved shirt and grey jeans. Her parents both had grey hair. Her mother wore a long skirt and white blouse whilst her father wore a plain white shirt and brown trousers pulled over it. I then noticed the two she didn't want to see. Her ex was also alright looking. He had blonde hair and wore a white tee and denim shorts. Next to him was hanako. She was stunning. Her hair had been done up all big and curly. She wore a pearl necklace and matching big earrings. Her make-up was bright but not tacky. She wore a short black dress with a fluffy jacket thing. She did look pretty.<p>

I then turned to Shiori and my father. My father wore a brown suit and pink tie. Shiori looked different. With a knee length polkadot skirt and a white blouse and matching cardigan I almost didn't recognise her. Her hair was in a messy bun which was more stared at us. "who is this?" She asked pointing at us. Shiori stood up and came next to us.  
>"This is Lucy, Jude's daughter" she introduced me<br>"Oh! Why hello there Lucy, aren't you pretty! Isn't She pretty Jiro?" Jiro nodded in agreement "obviously not as pretty as me" she laughed at herself "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" The others joined in. She then noticed Natsu "now who is this?" She smiled a bit making me annoyed.  
>"This is Natsu dragneel, he is Lucy's boy friend" Shiori introduced him.<br>"Careful Lucy, I might snatch him!" She laughed again. We sat next to Doan and Yuu.  
>"Hi I'm Yuu" he greeted us. He was very nice.<br>"Nice to meet you" I said back.  
>"Seriously, Lucy your<em> my<em> best friend don't become a traitor" Doan was being all dramatic  
>"Shh you" Shiori told him off. "Lucy these are my parents." She gestured towards the old couple.<br>"My names Junna and this is Shiki" Shiki did some sign language which neither of us understood so we just said back  
>"It's nice to meet you."<br>"well what about me?!" Her sister complained  
>"You spoke on the phone?" Shiori explained<p>

"So?" She didn't care.  
>"Lucy this is my sister and her husband Hanako and Jiro" Shiori sat back next to my father.<p>

Hanako kept on smiling at Natsu making him uncomfortable. "anyways" Doan spoke up "how's dinner going?" Doan asked Shiori  
>"Well Jude is helping out so it shall be good"<br>"Shall we go Jude?" Doan suggested to leave the drama"Why not, want to join?" He asked Shiori  
>"Of course, mum want to come? I know you loved to tidy up my kitchen every time you came here" Shiori giggled at her memory. Her mother also agreed.<br>"we are coming too!" Hanako demanded.  
>"Alright well you three enjoy yourselfs." They all left Yuu Natsu and I alone.<p>

Yuu smiled at us. "So your club and Natsu, Doan hasn't shut up about you two" he laughed.  
>"Really?" Natsu hadn't met Doan before and didn't know how to react<br>"Mostly Lucy, he is obsessed with you" he joked  
>"I have never met him before" Natsu said.<br>"Well Lucy must talk about you a lot" I blushed a little at that.  
>"So why don't you live here Yuu?" I asked moving on.<br>"Well I fell out with Hanako when she lived here so I ended up moving away but a year later so did she. I met Doan because of ShioriIt felt awkward dating my sister ex but they were on good grounds so it was okay" he smiled "I do want to move back though, my job is chaotic though." He sighed  
>"What do you do?" Asked Natsu<br>"I own a club in the city" it surprised me, he didn't seam like the club type. "I know weird right, I have always loved music though and bands tend to come and play there"  
>"Can you play?" I asked<br>"Slightly but not as good as others" he smiled at us. "so what about you two? How did you two meet?" He asked.  
>"Weird story" I started.<br>"Tell me everything" he insisted.  
>"Alright" I gave in.<p>

I told him it all. From meeting at the bus stop to staying over night, to the scarf story and the doll story, to our memories we had met together, obviously missing out some parts. At the end Yuu was smiling like a idiot and Natsu was blushing. "Ahh teen love is so cute!" He was burst into the room suddenly.  
>"BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST" he began to sing<br>"Shut up and bring them through" Shiori told him off  
>"Dinner is ready." He sighed heavily.<p>

By the time the night came to a end I learned a few things: Doan is louder when drunk, Jiro is a jerk, Shiori is cute when shy and I can't stand Hanako. I was about to send Natsu off when Shiori stopped me. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
>"He is going home it's late" I explained.<br>"No his mum said for him to stay here." The last time Natsu was here was before we were goings much was different back then.  
>"Okay.." I awkwardly said taking his hand. "Let's go to My room"<p>

We both got changed. Natsu's mum had Given him a change of clothes. I noticed there was no spare bed. there was a well times knock on my door. shiori came in. "I forgot, it's okay if you share right?" she asked.  
>"S-Sure" I blushed<br>"Great sleep tight." she left us.  
>"I need to go and brush my teeth" natsu explained. I let him leave and sat on my bed, this again.<br>natsu came running back into my room and jumped onto my bed.  
>"What happened?" I asked. he was staring at the door.<br>"Hanako happened." he said staring at me.  
>"What?" I asked<br>"I was coming out of the bathroom"

**FLASH BACK  
><strong>"Oh natsu right?" Hanako had seen Natsu go in and was waiting on him  
>"Yes?" he asked confused.<br>"I heard you have to share with Lucy, too bad"  
>"How?" he asked still confused<br>"Cause it must be awkward." she touched his arm and began rubbing it.  
>"No? she is my girl friend" he jerked back.<br>"Why don't you join me? we can have fun!"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"I'm kidding! or am I?" she flirted. Natsu dodged around her and turned back an said "we can have a bed together you know" after that he ran into my room.

**REALITY  
><strong>"Really?!" I shouted  
>"Yes! we can deal with her in the morning, I need sleep." we both climbed under the covers. I was blushing like a idiot but I was annoyed with that women. "it's okay Luce you still got me" he faced me. our noses were touching so I decided to dive in. our lips crashing together becoming one again. I accepted him into my mouth letting him take dominance. he was above me now and I was under him. we were blushing like idiots. his arm ran up my side and some how found my bra. we both suddenly froze. how did we get there that fast?! we quickly burst a part and hid under the covers. "Luce.." natsu spoke to me<br>"W-What"  
>"Love you" he whispered<br>"Love you too" I smiled turning the light off. was I ready? were we both ready then? I had no idea the amount of drama that was about to happen in my life. even more!?


	7. Chapter 7

**dude...it's another chapter**

**Next time I speak to you guys it will be 2015! So have a good time and a happy new year.**

**My resolution will be to write more often so more chapters for you!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

his arm ran up my side and some how found my bra. we both suddenly froze. how did we get there that fast?! we quickly burst a part and hid under the covers. "Luce.." natsu spoke to me  
>"W-What"<br>"Love you" he whispered  
>"Love you too" I smiled turning the light off. was I ready? were we both ready then? I had no idea the amount of drama that was about to happen in my life. even more!?<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning I found Natsu's arm wrapped around me. I couldn't move. Awkwardly trying to get up I accidentally woke him up. "Luce?" He asked confused.<br>"N-Natsu" I stared at him. I was half standing on my bed half...I don't know it was like a game of twister.  
>"What are you doing?" I could of said getting out of bed but instead I went with<br>"I'm just away a jog" he sat up  
>"A jog?" He asked "why?"<br>"Why not I mean the weather-" I looked outside and saw it was raining. "Is great?" I didn't know what I was saying. Suddenly the door swung open. it was my father. He saw us in this state. I froze still, as did Natsu. He was about to shout when he heard Hanako's voice booming around the house. Shaking his head he instructed  
>"Shiori wants your help in the kitchen." He closed the door and left us alone.<p>

Natsu left the room with his change of clothes to get changed in the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. Whilst buttoning them I grabbed my spotted blouse and shoved it on as well. I was changing fast...I didn't want Natsu to walk in on me. The door opened as I sat in front of my mirror. It was Natsu. He was wearing black denim shorts (long) and a football t-shirt. I think it was team fire starters, I don't know I don't watch it. As I tied my hair back he sat on my bed and held Michelle, again. "What are we doing today?" Asked Natsu.  
>"No idea" I said beginning to put on my make-up.<br>"Can I try" he asked. I turned with my mascara brush in hand and asked  
>"What?" Confused.<br>"Putting your make-up on"  
>"On yourself?" I didn't get it at all.<br>"No on you" he laughed.  
>"Another day" I passed over it. He moaned and sat back again.<p>

"Done" I got up from the desk and found Natsu on his phone.  
>"Took you long enough" he laughed, again. I jumped on my bed next to him. We just stared at each other for a while. So much has happened since we first confessed to each other. Since we first held hands. Since we first kissed. Even before all that. My life has been a mess. I know and understand when people say things like "others have it worse" and I understand they do. However this moment I feel at peace with the world and my on going battle with it. Natsu's eyes were a midnight black. Brown eyes didn't move from their contact. I never really noticed how dark they were. I went closer to his face feeling his breath intertwine with mine. My eyes began to close, as did his. We were so close I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Just as our lips began to close with each other the door opened. We both pushed each other a part as someone entered my room. It was Hanako.<p>

Her hair was tied back in a tight high pony tail. Her boobs were almost falling out of her shirt. I was blushing like a idiot, not at her because of Natsu and I. "Oh don't blush Natsu" she covered herself up. I looked over and he was too.  
>"It's not that it's-" he stopped mid sentence as if remembering our moment.<br>"Alright, anyways Shiori asks for you both to come down stairs" she did this stupid put on girly run out of my room leaving the door open. Natsu and I didn't say or do anything for at least a minute.  
>"We should go" he eventually said staggering up off my bed.<br>"Y-yeah"

Down stairs I found Shiroi making a fry up breakfast. It smelt amazing. "morning" we greeted.  
>"Oh morning" she smiled at us. She seemed calmed than she was yesterday which made me feel happy. "Yuu, have you found the bacon yet?" Shiori called to her brother.<br>"Yes" he came into the kitchen spotting us. "Morning, Shiroi you know Hanako is a vegetarian right?" He asked her.  
>"Since when?" She asked<br>"Yesterday" he rolled his eyes thinking of his sister, I guess.  
>"Well I will say it's special for her, she won't know the difference after a day." The bacon was put onto the grill.<br>"Is Doan helping?" I ask  
>"Him?" Yuu asked laughing, Shiroi joined in. "He is too professional" he passed over it. "I mean I can't cook but I do try, being with a chef is hard at times" both of them laugh again.<br>"Want help?" I asked.  
>"Course, can you make some toast?" Shiori gestured towards the loaf. I nodded and went over to help.<br>"Me?" Asked Natsu.  
>"Your mum called and said she will be here around 11. She is bringing Wendy?" Natsu nodded and went on his phone. I guessed he was texting his mum.<br>"Oh Wendy's my little sister" he explained to Shiori.  
>"Cute!" She squealed.<br>"Ah kids, if I wasn't a gay man" Shiroi laughed again and I joined in.

We all sat around the table. It was 10:30. Hanako was the last to come and sit down. She say directly across from Natsu and I. When she did we both looked at each other then looked at our plates. "Let's dig in!" Doan cheered. My father wasn't saying much, I guess to keep his temper down. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and shirt, usual.  
>"Is this-"<br>"Yes" Shiroi interrupted Hanako. She bit into it and smiled  
>"Where's this from"<br>"Local place, got closed down yesterday, luckily you became vegetarian yesterday" Shiori smirked and went back to eating. There wasn't much more interesting conversation after that. Mostly Hanako boasting.

The door bell rang just after 11. We had finished cleaning up. I went to answer it. At the door was Mrs Dragneel. "Hello" I greeted her. Suddenly Wendy poked out from her side. She was carrying her cat. I then noticed her hair. It was short. She had cut it. "Wow you look pretty" I smiled, she actually did. It was cute.  
>"Thanks Lucy!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and look behind me. It was Shiori.<br>"Hi are you Natsu's mum, I'm Shiori, we spoke on the phone" she explained.  
>"Oh hi Shiroi. I hope he hasn't been much trouble." She smiled back at Shiori<br>"And are you Wendy?" Shiori turned to her. Wendy turned shy and nodded. "Who is this?" The white cat perked up as if to introduce itself.  
>"This is Carla, she is a cat, to be more specific she is a exceed" Shiori smiled at it.<br>"You know there is a legend about exceed. The Egyptians used to say they were cats from another world sent here to help that world. Isn't that interesting." Wendy smiled at her opening up a little. I felt another hand on my shoulder. This time it was Natsu.  
>"Hi mum" he looked at Wendy "what happened?"<br>"I got my hair cut obviously." He then noticed Carla  
>"Is happy here?" He looked excited<br>"No" his mother snapped. "I don't mean to be rude but could you look after Wendy until 4? I have a surprise meeting" she looked in a rush.  
>"Of course" Shiroi agreed.<br>"Thanks so much Shiori, she is the good child, she shouldn't be any trouble."  
>"What about Gajeel?" Asked Natsu.<br>"He is with a girl, I thought something but he said it was for school. She was small thin and had blue hair, know her?"  
>"Levy?" I asked<br>"I think that's her name, anyway I will pick you up tomorrow Natsu and you later Wendy, bye!" She waved. I was surprised about Levy being alone with a guy, especially Gajeel.

"So this is my little sister Wendy and this is her cat Carla" Natsu introduced them to everyone. Wendy went shy again. Carla leapt out of Wendy's arms and stood in front of her as if to protect. It was cute.  
>"Anyways we thought of going to the beach today and possibly having one of Doan's famous barbecues."<br>"But I'm-"  
>"we have more special stuff" Shiroi sharply looked and Hanako. She was tired of her sister. Luckily tonight was the last night.<br>"So why don't we all get something on for the beach and get going" Doan suggested  
>"Isn't it cold?" I asked<br>"Well not at this beach, it's a twenty minute train journey but the beach in Koon has great weather today"  
>"Well, better be prepared for my beach body" Hanako started posing. I then noticed someone was missing. I hadn't seen him since last night. Where was her husband? Shiori's ex? Natsu rolled his eyes at her. I guess I know what type of girl Natsu doesn't like.<p>

In my room I was alone. Natsu's mum had given Wendy their swimming stuff so they both went to get changed. I began to take my shirt off when I saw them. All of my scars were still healing. I began to panic. What if they all saw. Especially Hanako. Shiori just knows about it but never saw how... I shook my head and grabbed my make-up brush. I hadn't covered up since everyone found out. I didn't leave them there for everyone to see, I still wore long clothing and such but putting on layers takes time. There was a knock on my door and it began to open. I barely noticed it at first. Doan entered my room and I looked down. I was in my bra and jeans. "hold on!" I shout as I ran to the door. He saw me for a split second and turned away.  
>"Sorry" he apologized. "Anyways Shiori gave me these for you" It was a pile of swimming costumes. "Choose" he handed me them with his back still turned and left my door. She must of realized I haven't been to a beach since I was very young meaning I did have a swimming suit. There was two. One was white with a pink flower on the top of the bikini and one on the bottom of it. the other was plain red with a darker red outline around it. I pick the white one as it looked really cute. I quickly get changed and look in the mirror. Covered up and ready. In my bag I shoved a towel, the make-up to re-apply and a spare pair of underwear. I shoved on a pair of denim shorts and a light vest top. My hair was tied into two pig tails. Finishing off I found Wendy at my door. She was still carrying Carla. She was dressed in a green summer dress. Her mum must of gave her a change of clothes. She looked older with her new hair but I like it. Natsu followed through and he was still wearing the same t-shirt but now with trunks. They were red with flames at the bottom, suitable for the dragon lover.<br>"Shall we go?" I said smiling at them both.

On the train I sit next to Natsu. The last time we went to Koon was at the festival when we skipped school together. We haven't been anywhere else yet. It's sort of a special place. It was when he saw my scars and such. I probably didn't admit it back then but I feel as if that was my spark. Me being naive and never experiencing love was confused yet never saw it when it was blindly shoved in my face Wendy was on the other side of Natsu playing with Carla. My father hasn't stopped staring at us since we left the house. What was he expecting? Us making out every ten seconds? We've only ever kissed in front of others once, and we didn't even realize it, sort of. Natsu looked at me and noticed me staring out the window. I could feel his hand move to hold mine. Our fingers intertwined putting me at ease. I knew we had to impress my father. I was too scared to see what would happen to Natsu if my father refused him. Also Hanako's husband wasn't on the train. Hanako had said he was called in to look at a business in town, she then said she may move back. Obviously Shiori wasn't happy.

Once we finally arrived at the beach I laid my towel next to Natsu's. My sun glasses were perched on top of my head and my flip flops had already been kicked off. Wendy had went to sit hers near the shade. Carla wasn't too keen on the sun all the time apparently. I looked over at Hanako who had conveniently sat hers next to Shiori. Shiori was helping Doan and Wendy set up the BBQ and my father was unpacking some of the food. It was early but Yuu was insisting we be organised. I turned back to Natsu. He had already taken his shirt off. I began to blush when he laughed at me. "Whatever" I stuck my tongue out like a child. I take my shirt and shorts off to reveal my bikini. I looked back at Natsu who was covering his mouth looking towards the sea. I then could see the pink blush spread across his cheeks. "So I'm not the only one" I playfully punch him.  
>"Come on you two quit flirting!" Doan yelled us over. We both turned red and yelled<br>"WE'RE NOT!" I noticed my father scowling but I ignored it and joined the others.

"Is it good for you, your highness" Doan mocked Yuu  
>"Yes, so what now?" Shiori and Doan looked at each other and smiled "this can't be good" Yuu sighed<br>"TAGGERS!" They yelled.  
>"Huh?" We all said<br>"We used I play it with others on the beach" Doan got excited  
>"Basically your in a pair and you have to run towards each other." Shiori began to explain "the couples who embrace each other first wins"<br>"That's boring" complained Hanako.  
>"You're afraid?" Asked Doan.<br>"Of course not! Let's do this!"

I was paired with Shiori, Natsu with Wendy, my father with Doan and Yuu with Hanako. On my side was Natsu, my father and Yuu. "On the count of three!" Shiori yelled. "One!" It was weird when I saw my father and Natsu stand next to each other getting prepared for a race. "two!" I stopped thinking about it and stared at Shiori. "THREE!" I began to sprint. Natsu was faster than me as was Yuu, I was faster than my father though. On the other side Hanako was last with Wendy slightly a head and Shiori and Doan were neck and neck.  
>"IM GOING TO WIN!" He yelled at her.<br>"OH NO YOU DONT!" Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. Shiori leapt towards me toppling me to the ground. I screamed slightly as this occurred. When I opened my eyes she was on top of me hugging me.  
>"God dammit!" Doan took a strop.<br>"Yes!" Shiori celebrated "one point for the both of us." Her laugh filled the air.  
>"Best of three!" Doan insisted<br>"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.

This time I was paired with Natsu, Wendy with Yuu, Hanako with my father and Shiori with Doan. "WE CAN DO THIS DOAN!" She became very competitive. "ONE!" I made eye contact with Natsu, he was grinning like a idiot "TWO" I smiled back warmly making him blush. "THREE!" We were off. This time Hanako, Yuu and Doan were on my side. Doan and Yuu were trying their best to beat each other, Hanako was slow again. On the other side Shiori was in front with Natsu quickly catching up. My father and Wendy were neck and neck. "Why are you so fast!" Shiori complained to Natsu  
>"So I can get to my goal" suddenly he sprinted even faster than Shiori. He was so close to me. My arms spread out and grabbed him as soon and he came close to me. We had one. His arms were tightly around me and his head on top of mine.<br>"UGH!" I heard Hanako moan. We quickly separated. My father was looking at us -unhappily- whilst Shiori and Doan weren't happy.  
>"One for Natsu and Lucy is now at two!" They were annoyed.<br>"Last round!" Doan shouted  
>"Why Lucy has clearly won?" Asked Shiori<br>"Well...just because ok! Let's go!".

For the final round of this weird game I was paired with Doan, a man who now knew a lot about me. Natsu had been paired with Hanako, he wasn't happy. Shiori with Wendy and my father and Yuu. "one" Doan mouthed 'win' to me. "two!" I nodded and smiled back. "THREE!" We began again. On my side was Hanako, my father and Shiori. I heard Hanako say something to me there and then. She said  
>"I'm going to kiss Natsu" some how she began to get faster and faster. I had to win, I had to. I began to muscle up some energy and run faster and faster. The sun suddenly blinded me. I closed my eyes yet kept running.<br>"IM WINNING!" Shiori yelled.  
>"NO!" Doan shouted back. There was a thud on my and I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes I found Doan, very close to me. His eyes were blue, sparkling like the ocean and his- wait. I felt my lips on something. Then we both realised. We were kissing.<p> 


	8. Meet the OC

**Here is the information on all the OC's I have created in these series of NaLu  
><strong>(including ones from the red balloon)

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Shiori**  
>Age:<strong> late 30's  
><strong>looks: <strong>she has long brown hair and tends to dress as she pleases. Her slogan is "Too look good, comfortably", however she will wear more strict clothing when dealing with work or other things.  
><strong>Family: <strong>sister of Hanako and Yuu, partner of Jude, guardian of Lucy, daughter of Junna and Shiki**  
><strong>**Bio: **Shiori is a bubbly and bright character who has made an impact on Lucy's life. She is kind and likes to care for others. When she is feeling down or sad you can instantly tell. All her life she has lived in Magnolia. In high school she may of been a bit of a rebel but now she couldn't be more happy. Of course she has always wanted her own child but even with simply having Lucy there she feels like a mother, although she would never want to replace Lucy's mother. Shiori had never actually knew Lucy's mum _was_ her mum. Jude had told her at the time that Layla _was_ the maid. Now she felt terrible and guilty at times. However she fell in love and couldn't help herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Hanako**  
>Age: <strong>mid 30's**  
>looks:<strong> Hanako has always loved the big life style so obviously her looks match it. She has dyed, big blonde hair and always wears some form of designer clothes or clothes which a normal person would wear on a night out. Her husband's job helps her pay for them. **  
>Bio: <strong>Hanako is quite a bitch. she likes to be the centre of attention, no she craves it. Since she was younger she loved being the youngest sibling. All the adults would coo her and cuddle her, however when she grew up and learned about make-up, boys, etc, she found out that it didn't help. Her big sister was always more popular than her, even though Shiori didn't know it. Her jealous burned whenever Shiori got the attention. When Shiori ended up dating Jiro Hanako was heart broken. Jiro was the most popular playboy in the school, even though she never told Shiori, her heart was set on settling him down. However Shiori was the one to do this. When Shiori brought Jiro home for the first time, Hanako played all of her cards. She wore a tight, revealing dress,make-up done to perfection, flirted all night and eventually got him away from Shiori. What had happened was that Shiori had invited him over to study. Hanako decided she would join them, They were 16 and she was 14, as she was actually a straight A student. Anytime Shiori left Hanako would leap next to him. This wasn't new for Jiro, he knew what she was doing. At this time Jiro was actually trying to be a nice guy because he liked Shiori. He told Hanako no. It wasn't until Shiori returned that something changed in Jiro. The first time it happened was that very night. Shiori would answer her phone and leave the room. Jiro was getting suspicious. "Look Doan-" Jiro hated Doan. Jiro may of been a play boy but Doan never dated any girl which made him get more girls than him. He loathed Doan. "Why were you talking to _him_?" He would continuously ask. "Because he is my friend" At this point in time Shiori did still slightly (EXTREMELY SLIGHTLY) like Doan, but she really like Jiro, in fact she was in love. When she left to go to the take away to buy them food, Jiro had enough. As soon as she left he pounced on Hanako. Finally gaining his attention she kissed him hard. He kissed her back leading into his old ways. However something sparked which he didn't expect. Hanako was his dream. A girl who would do anything for him. He knew she was head over heals for him. There was that firework intertwined with their tongues. Shiori was gone for an hour. They done every thing they could then. That night Hanako lost her virginity and she was proud with herself. She felt she had over come her sister. This went on for about a year. Jiro would send Shiori away and he would fuck Hanako. Never once did he touch Shiori's body. When she found out, she was heart broken. She had came back early one day saying that it was closed when she found them having sex on her bed. She hated her sister and ran off. Luckily for her she would be graduating soon so she moved in with Doan but that was a whole other story. When Hanako was 26 she married Jiro, her high school sweet heart. He had actually loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Yuu**  
>Age: <strong>40**  
>looks: <strong>Yuu was pretty tall, 6ft 9inch. He never bothered about his looks but the girls loved him, well and the guys...  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Yuu had always acted like the mother of any friend group. He wanted the best for his sisters even if they fought. When the whole thing with Jiro went down he was on Shiori's side as he was pissed of with Hanako for what she done but he had no idea what would happen with him and Doan. If you didn't notice Yuu is gay. He "came out" when he was 16. His parents were fine with it as were his sisters. However he lost his friends. When he graduated he had no one. They had all left him alone fearing the fact that he liked them (No one liked their nasty asses). So Yuu ended up going to college to study business. He wanted to own his own company at that point in time. The whole story with Doan happened when he and Shiori went to the same college. Doan went to study cookery and Shiori went to study acting...which she dropped out of after six months but she lived in the city for a while longer. Back to Yuu, he had met Doan before but only by passing him when he was with Shiori. Shiori and Doan needed a place to stay so they moved in with Yuu, since they were all students. At this point Shiori and Doan had began dating. It didn't last long as Doan fell for Yuu. He felt terrible as he didn't want to hurt Shiori, his best friend. Eventually after Doan told Shiori he was gay she was fine with it, sort of. Yuu began to feel something for Doan. They were hanging out more often and soon after Doan asked him out. When they both graduated and moved back home Yuu was offered a big job in the city but Doan was offered to be a chef at a new restaurant in town. They both agreed to stay together but live separately and it has been that way since

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Doan**  
>Age: <strong>late 30's**  
>looks: <strong>Doan was pretty dame hot (sort of like Satsuki Shishio from Hirunaka no ryuusei, but his hair is more of a messy brown)  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Doan met Shiori back in middle school when they were forced to sit together. At first they used to get on each others nerves but when you put two rebellious minds together you get a bang! They ended up doing everything together (Along with their other friends who they don't really talk to now) nearing to the end of middle school and entering highschool, Doan could feel something was up with himself. He wasn't to sure but he felt out of place in the way he was sat in the world. As you know, from Yuu, Doan fell in love with him. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Shiori but even she felt weird and eventually got over him...with many guys. Doan was glad that Shiori's brother was gay, not simply because "easy access" but he wanted to have someone to understand him. Shiori tried her best but sometimes she just didn't get it. When he discovered how calming yet fun her brother was he was taken away. His heart couldn't believe it. When he collected his courage and asked him out he was so happy he could of died. He still is in love with his best friends brother and will continue to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Jiro**  
>Age: <strong>late 30's**  
>looks: <strong>Jiro had blonde saggy hair a was pretty skinny  
><strong>Bio: <strong>dick who was married to Hanako

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Juanna**  
>Age: <strong>It's rude to ask old people their age 0_0 (87)**  
>looks: <strong>casual old woman  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Juanna was a hard working woman who lived for her family

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Shiki**  
>Age: <strong>85**  
>looks: <strong>Casual old man  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Shiki used to own a corner shop called "All Things Sweet" but now he passed it on to one of the workers who used to work for him (It is actually the Strauss siblings mother)

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kani**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>looks: <strong>Kani was super model skinny and perfect or daddy's little princess basically.  
><strong>Bio: <strong>So the bitch herself turned up. Kani was a straight A bully to Lucy. Lucy's father was richer and wealthier than her so evidently Lucy got more. Lucy also grew in certain places which she didnt't, until later but not as large. Kani hated Lucy for this saying it was for the attention and calling her fat. She had no idea of the damage she was doing, however when she found out it didn't stop her. She simply continued. Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Izumi**  
>Age:<strong> 16 (she would be now if she didn't die)**  
>looks: <strong>Izumi had short brown hair with a fringe which was always pinned to the side to keep out of her eyes.  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Izumi was the head masters daughter who became Lucy's best friend when they went to the private school for the rich together. Things may of not ended well for her but when she was alive she was a bright young girl with an even brighter future. She believed in fate and that was how she planed on living her life, until she was shot dead by one of Lucy's fathers business men. She will forever be remembered in Lucy's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Nashi**  
>Age:<strong> 26 (again if she was alive)**  
>looks: <strong>Nashi had light blue long hair which was usually tied back in a pony tail. She was relatively short as well.  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Nashi was a very sociable loud character who always wanted to have fun. However she had trust issues. She had always felt people were out to get her but that didn't stop the smile on her teeth. Deep down she did love her brother but at the time of her death she only saw red which led her to her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Derek**  
>Age: <strong>27**  
>looks: <strong>He was muscly and had swept brown hair  
><strong>Bio:<strong> Nashi's cheating ex

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Joli**  
>Age: <strong>26**  
>looks: <strong>she was a skinny pale girl with long black hair  
><strong>Bio: <strong>Shiori's "friend" who had been with Derek letting him cheat on Nashi


	9. Chapter 8

**please don't hate me D:**

**Sorry for another cliff hanger!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

The sun suddenly blinded me. I closed my eyes yet kept running.  
>"IM WINNING!" Shiori yelled.<br>"NO!" Doan shouted back. There was a thud on my and I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes I found Doan, very close to me. His eyes were blue, sparkling like the ocean and his- wait. I felt my lips on something. Then we both realised. We were kissing.

* * *

><p>"W-What" I heard someone say. Quickly I shoved him off of me and sat back, stunned. He did the same yet had a slower reaction.<br>"S-Sorry" he managed to say. "I-I really didn't mean to" he stared at me with his shocked expression covering his face. My attention suddenly was drawn to Natsu who was also shocked.  
>"G-Game over" Shiori stuttered. Yuu helped me up while Shiori helped Doan up. I didn't take my eyes of Natsu. I felt guilt yet I didn't mean to kiss Doan nor did he mean to kiss me.<br>"I-I'm sorry too" I meant to say it to Doan but it was directed at Natsu  
>"It's fine it was a accident" he spoke with no emotion.<br>"Well let's get cooking shall we!" Hanako drew attention to herself.  
>"O-Of course, come one Jude" I then remembered my father. I looked at him. He was scowling, even though it was a accident.<br>"Jude?" Asked Doan going over to him "sorry, let's go" he left me.

"Ok guys, now we can do as we please, no more games just whatever you want." Shiori quickly moved on.  
>"I'm going to go and sun bathe." Hanako left.<br>"Me and Carla shall go swimming" Wendy smiled gleefully.  
>"Can we join you?" Asked Shiori speaking for her and Yuu.<br>"Of course!" They all left Natsu and I alone.  
>"Want to go a walk?" Asked Natsu.<br>"Sure"

It was still warm, however Natsu brought his hoddie with him. "I am sorry" I felt guilty about earlier.  
>"Honestly it's fine" he smiled at me taking my hand.<br>"I just feel bad that's all" I stopped in my tracks.  
>"Luce I'm honestly okay with it" he grinned at me. He lightly kissed my cheek and pulled me forward to walk again.<br>"When should we go back?" I asked.  
>"Dunno, think your dads okay with me?" He asked in a more serious tone.<br>"He is weirdly quiet." I laughed slightly.  
>"True" Natsu laughed with me.<br>"We should head back or his imagination could be lethal." I turn in the other direction.  
>"Luce wait" he grabbed my hand again pulling me back into his bare chest. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel guilty for that kiss" he rested his chin on top of my head. My hands found his way to his and held them.<br>"Alright" I sighed making him let go.  
>"One thing though" he came close to me and kissed me. His lips were dryer than usual but he was still Natsu, still the boy I fell and I am in love with<p>

Doan's cooking was amazing. I didn't eat a lot but I ate more than usual. "Amazing!" Shiori sat back full.  
>"We should hurry up and pack up" my father stood up.<br>"I will help" Natsu perked up. I stared at the two but Natsu was serious.  
>"Okay then you two get to it" Shiori dismissed them.<br>"Want he-"  
>"SH!" Shiori stopped Yuu. She wanted my father to accept Natsu. She wanted me to be happy, I want her to be happy. She was fun and a bubbly character when she wasn't worrying about Hanako, who was already drunk.<p>

The train journey home was nothing special. Wendy left us at the station as Natsu's mum was there for her. We all headed home. However when we got there someone was sitting outside on the wall. "Hello?" Asked Shiori. I didn't recognise him.  
>"I'm looking for Jude heartfilia" the man spoke with a Irish accent.<br>"I am him" my father stepped forward.  
>"May we go inside, I suggest this is something you will want to know with out a audience" the man gestured towards us.<br>"O-Of course" my father stuttered. I stared at him confused.  
>"Everyone please go inside Shiori and I will follow through soon." Yuu hurried us in and sat us down in the living room.<p>

Hanako kept trying to peak outside but Yuu constantly scolded her. Doan sat next to Natsu and I. Hanako's husband no where to be found still. That's when I heard her. The muffled crying from outside. Yuu left Hanako and ran outside commanding us to stay in the living room. Doan made sure Hanako remained in the room. I was confused and curious. I didn't like this. Who was he? Why was Shiori crying? Why did my father stutter? How come Yuu seemed so worried when he ran out?

Five minutes later Yuu returned. "On behalf of Shiori and Jude, I have been asked for you all to return home. Hanako you and Jiro may stay with Doan and I if you can't find a hotel room, mother and father have been at the hotel all day anyways, and Natsu you may stay if you please" Yuu instructed. What had happened?  
>"What?" Asked Hanako<br>"Don't ask okay!" Yuu commanded her.  
>"Fine I will call Jiro" she huffed dialing on her phone.<br>"I'll start on our packing" Doan stared at us  
>"We will go to my room" I knew he wanted us to go and do something too. I took Natsu's hand and leaded him out. Yuu was alone, I was confused, Hanako was being bitchy, Doan was being respectful of their privacy, however Shiori and father, what was going on?<p>

"Gray asked for Juvia if we have English homework, do we?" Asked Natsu. He sat on my bed. I was next to him playing with Michelle. _'What happened? Why? Why can't I know? I'm worried'_ my head spun with thoughts.  
>"What happened?" I asked myself aloud. I could feel myself shaking.<br>"Luce, it will be okay"  
>"Will it?" I asked him with his eyes looking directly into mine.<br>"Well, you have me okay, so don't panic right now" he hugged me to reassure me.  
>"Your right, and tell Juvia no"<p>

If only that night I was more curious. If only I had gotten myself up and went to find out what was going on. If only... Maybe I could of saved...


	10. Chapter 9

**DRAAAAMMMMAAA!**

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

"Gray asked for Juvia if we have English homework, do we?" Asked Natsu. He sat on my bed. I was next to him playing with Michelle. _'What happened? Why? Why can't I know? I'm worried'_ my head spun with thoughts.  
>"What happened?" I asked myself aloud. I could feel myself shaking.<br>"Luce, it will be okay"  
>"Will it?" I asked him with his eyes looking directly into mine.<br>"Well, you have me okay, so don't panic right now" he hugged me to reassure me.  
>"Your right, and tell Juvia no"<p>

If only that night I was more curious. If only I had gotten myself up and went to find out what was going on. If only... Maybe I could of saved...

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early, earlier than I would of. Natsu was still asleep so I left him there. There was a cold nippy breeze which crept into my room making me shiver. His scarf lay next to me. I picked it up taking a smell in from it. It smelt like Natsu. I wrapped it around my neck. It felt warm like a fire. Natsu always was very warm. "L-Luce, s-stop tickling m-m-me" Natsu was sleep talking. It made a hint of pink show up on my cheeks. There was then sounds of someone out side my door. I crept over to it and pressed my ear against the cold wooden thing.<br>"Please help Doan.." It was Shiori. "He is fine but...I'm scared and what about Lucy" _what about me?_  
>"Look it'll be fine, I will see what she is like in her next therapy session. She has only just begun. If she finds out she may start again." I then heard Shiori begin to cry. I wanted to run out and hug her, ask her why she was upset. "Come on, if Hanako sees you she'll-"<br>"I know I know" she sniffed. "Come on Doan" they left the hallway.I stood back when I heard an  
>"Ouch!" I had stepped on a foot. I looked behind my left shoulder to see a sleepy Natsu. "What are you doing Luce?" He rubbed his eye trying to waken him self up "and why are you wearing my scarf?"<br>"I, eh" I didn't know what to say. I'm hadn't done anything wrong but my mind was buzzing with questions to ask Shiori.  
>"Never mind, I need a piss" he was still half asleep. He opened the door and left me alone. It was still cold yet his scarf quickly warmed me up.<br>"Let's get ready then"

The breakfast table was very quiet. Doan kept on trying to be cheerful but even I could tell something was off. I then noticed that Hanako's husband wasn't here. Where had he been? He didn't come home last night? It made me curious. "So Lucy want to come with Shiori and I and go shopping?" Hanako asked me, making conversation. I looked at Natsu who smiled at me, telling me to go.  
>"S-sure" I agreed.<br>"Great! You need some nice things anyways" her irritating comment made Natsu smirk at me. I awkwardly smiled and answered  
>"G-great" drawing the 'a' out. She tucked into another slice of toast whilst I tried to scar her with my glare. I only wish I got to spend more time with Natsu.<p>

We stood by the bus stop. Shiori and Hanako waited for me at the corner. Natsu had his bag over his shoulder and his hand in a pocket. "So I will see you tomorrow?" He asked.  
>"Yeah..." I sighed.<br>"HURRY UP LUCY!" I heard Hanako yell on me. I blushed and quickly gave Natsu a peck on the cheek.  
>"S-See you" I ran away in embarrassment.<p>

When I reached Hanako and Shiori I faced back to see my blushing idiot turn away, also embarrassed. It made me laugh, as did Shiori and Hanako.  
>"Where we going then?" Asked Shiori, I bet she was dreading this as much as I was.<br>"SHOPPING DUH!"

We were in one of those boutique shops which were about to be closed. "For lunch we could go to Doan's restaurant" Shiori suggested whilst looking at a skirt.  
>"Why not something different like a cute cafe?" Hanako was holding a dress up.<br>"Anywhere is fine" I added looking through the sale pile.  
>"Lucy you have quite a curvy figure right" Hanako turned to me.<br>"I-I guess so" I didn't know what was coming next.  
>"Take this" she threw a dress at me, I barely caught it. "Oh and this" she threw something else at me. "Now this is cute" and again. "Feet..." She threw high heels at me. "Ah" I managed to catch it all, balancing a pile of clothes. "Come on changing rooms!"<br>"Whaaat?" I was dragged off by her and shoved in one of the stalls.  
>"Go on and try it all on!"<br>"But"  
>"Go on Lucy" I heard Shiori join in. I gave in.<p>

"So pretty!" I wore a red dress. It had one strap which went around my neck. It was long as well. I had a matching purse and jewellery. The heels were beautiful black ones. They were high yet comfortable.  
>"Lu-chan?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Levy, Erza, Juvia and Milliana.<br>"Hey guys?" I turned to them.  
>"Wow you look so pretty Lu!" Levy ran up to me.<br>"Thanks Levy" I smiled back at her. Erza, Juvia and Milliana joined us.  
>"Who are these people Lucy?" Shiori asked me.<br>"Ah sorry, this is Erza, levy, Juvia and Milliana. Guys this is Shiori and her sister Hanako"  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you" Erza was very polite.<br>"It's nice to meet Lucy's friends" Shiori smiled at them all making me feel all warm inside.  
>"So why are you guys in town?" I asked. They all looked to levy.<br>"What I only said I wanted some new clothes, and help with it"  
>"Reeeally?" Milliana teased. She seemed to have gotten quite close with us, I liked her.<br>"Yes!" Levy blushed.  
>"Nothing to do with Gajeel?" Juvia added in.<br>"Nothing!" I laughed at the small blue haired girl turn red.  
>"Gajeel asked levy for help with studying again" Erza told me.<br>"Yes he did buts that's got nothing to do with this!" We all laughed at her.  
>"I wish we could stay but my loving husband will be waiting for us at home." Hanako was bored.<p>

I then noticed someone. It was him, Jiro. "Hanako isn't that him?" I asked pointing by the door. He was looking in the sale pile.  
>"Ah it is! Hurry and get changed Lucy!" She shoved me back inside the stall. What was going on?.When I got out the girls had left and told Shiori to tell me goodbye. We went over to the doors where we had seen Jiro. He was now outside. We were about to creep up on him when a long blonde haired woman went over to him. She was very pretty. She was smiling at him. They both hugged. I looked at Hanako, who looked confused.<br>"Hi Jiro-sama" the girl had a warm voice.  
>"Hello beautiful" he greeted her.<br>"I had fun last night." She kissed his neck.  
>"As did I" he smirked.<br>"J-Jiro?" Hanako had walked into sight.  
>"H-Hanako!?" He separated from the girl.<p>

"Who's this Jiro-sama?" The girl was confused.  
>"I'm his wife..." Hanako stared at him.<br>"JIRO!" Shiori was furious, I followed her.  
>"Wife?" The girl questioned Jiro.<p>

"S-Shiori" Jiro smiled at her. "I finally got through to you" I was even confused now.  
>"What?" Slipped my mouth.<br>"I'm sorry Liana you were just a toy stop being so clingy" the blonde girl suddenly broke down, falling to the floor. I managed to catch her in time.  
>"W-Why?" She cried into my chest. I stared at the scene. Shiori was ready to kill, Hanako looked like a lost child.<br>"Hanako, once upon a time I did love you, I really did, so much I cheated on your sister with you. However since I saw Shiroi and Jude. I wished I was Jude. Shiori you have grown so much. I wanted to draw you attention, you ignored me on the first night. I did what I could and now look at us, we are meant to be."  
>"Shut up..." Shiroi muttered.<br>"What?" Jiro didn't hear her.  
>"SHUT UP!" Shiroi punched him straight in the face nocking him back wards. He hand looked hurt as well.<br>"Jiro-sama!" liana cried.  
>"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Shiori screamed.<br>"J-Jiro doesn't love me.." Hanako was still in shock.  
>"Hanako" Shiori went to her sister.<br>"I can't..." Hanako began to cry."why!" She hugged Shiori. "Why am I such a idiot?!" She screamed. By this time a crowd had formed.  
>"Come on hanako, let's go home" Shiori looked at me "bring her with us" she meant Liana. I nodded and helped the new girl up. Why? What was happening to my life? Instead of me falling a part everything around me was. I needed answers and now.<p>


End file.
